


对成人用品吃醋的男人（贺红）

by luoxiong



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoxiong/pseuds/luoxiong
Kudos: 74





	对成人用品吃醋的男人（贺红）

>>>

众所周知，贺天是个很坏的男人。不仅坏，而且小气。

有多小气。

他会对成人用品吃醋。

>>>

贺天和莫关山在一起已经不是什么秘密的事情，至少这两个人的家人和朋友都清楚他们的关系。作为一个尽职尽责的男朋友，贺天自认从不会让莫关山感到寂寞。当然，莫关山是一个感情并不外放的人，即使有什么需求也不会跟贺天说，这一度让贺天觉得莫关山可能是个性冷淡。

但真正和莫关山上床的时候，贺天又不完全觉得他是个性冷淡。毕竟……嗯……不言而喻吧。

实际上莫关山到底有没有性欲呢？

贺天说不准，他没有见过莫关山自我处理。是他没有自己处理过，还是他不会当着贺天的面自我处理，贺天不得而知。

不过，贺天自诩对莫关山了如指掌，他真的有什么诱人的举动，他不可能不知道。所以他最终的判断是，莫关山真的不会自我处理。

本来经过一系列推理，他是这么想的。

但是这世界上哪有能一直被隐瞒的事情呢，真相往往是某些人不愿意相信的那一个。尤其在自己肯定了结果，但又被现实推翻的那一刻，贺天觉得自己的情绪汇成了一锅粥，乱七八糟的炖出了浓浓的酸味。

事情的经过很简单，贺天要去意大利出差，本来说去一周，结果会议临时取消，第二天贺天就飞了回来。因为莫关山懒得管贺天工作上的事情，而且掐指一算这正是莫关山工作的时间，所以贺天打算在家乖乖等人回来，给他一个大惊喜。

没想到，回到家自己得到一个“大惊喜”。

>>>

贺天是一个生活并不是很细致的男人，所以他进屋的时候并没有发现鞋柜里没有放莫关山的拖鞋。直到他脱了外套，在沙发上还睡了一小觉，他才隐约发觉，室内除了他好像还有别人，因为他听见了细微的响动。

他有点惊讶，毕竟他们住的是高级公寓，基本不可能有小偷溜进来。那么只有一种可能，就是莫关山在家。

问题来了，他自己在家，为什么会发出这么……嗯……的声音。

要说贺天这个人十分自负，他百分百确定莫关山不可能和别的男人，更不可能和女人发生什么。毕竟要找个比他强的，不是很容易。

那唯一的可能就是莫关山在偷偷的自慰。

想到这，贺天有点兴奋。毕竟在情爱方面，莫关山基本没有主动过，更不要指望他自愿做一些什么诱惑的行为。

但现在开来，这次就是意外收获的好机会。

于是贺天放轻了步伐，偷偷的走到了房门口，然后轻手轻脚的推开了房门。

而在推开房门的那一刻，贺天的内心情感发生了巨大的变化。

因为他看到的并不是莫关山用手自慰的诱人场景。哦，要说诱人倒是挺诱人， 但是贺天这个小气鬼无法接受的形式——莫关山在使用成人用品。

很明显在看到贺天的那一刻，莫关山也惊呆了。毕竟他现在穿着贺天的T恤，光着的下半身还插着一根……嗯……

空气凝固了一秒，随着“嗡嗡”的震动声，莫关山“身不由己”的发出了不太明显的颤抖，然后就在贺天的亲眼目睹下，他用成人用品高潮了。

>>>

这一刻，贺天的反应混乱极了。

好像贺天与混乱这个词不太搭边。

但他真的混乱极了。

身体来说，他的“儿子”积极的做出了反应，毕竟这场面，没反应是不可能的。

精神来说，他受到了极大的刺激，有点兴奋，又有点生气，并且伴随着些许的委屈。毕竟已经被他判决了“性冷淡”的男朋友，平日里对他没什么欲望就算了，他不会强求自己爱的人改变性癖。但问题是，他不仅不性冷淡，还偷偷用成人用品。他不是没性趣，是对他没性趣？贺天对自己的魅力第一次产生了动摇。

心里来说，很简单，他对成人用品吃醋了。

几秒之内，一锅情绪大乱炖，酸味直冲天灵盖。

于是贺天表面露出十分狡黠的笑容，三步并做两步冲到莫关山面前，直接按住莫关山的两只脚。

“你干什么！”莫关山本能的向后缩。

见莫关山逃跑，贺天挑了挑眉，眼神里有些许警告的意味，与此同时来着莫关山的脚裸把他拖回自己的怀抱范围内。在这期间，莫关山屁股里的东西不小心往里挪了挪，伴随着“嗡嗡”的震动声，莫关山情不自禁的泄漏出呻吟的声音。

这一下，贺天的情欲和愤怒同时高涨。他伸手直接从莫关山的身体里把那根东西拿出来，看着它在空气中扭来扭去，贺天简直愤怒又委屈。

“比我好？”贺天把它放到莫关山的面前晃了晃。

饶是莫关山也有点心虚，但同时也有点恼羞成怒，他不放弃最后一丝希望狡辩道，“你不是不在家！”

“我在家也没见你主动要过我，倒是我不在家，偷偷用这种东西。”贺天眯着眼睛看着他，说话的速度不快不慢，很是折磨人。

莫关山产生了无处可逃的畏惧感，他扭过脸，红晕早就蔓延过脖子，连肩膀都有点泛红，“我……我……不好意思……”莫关山用细不可闻的声音说道。

贺天耳朵很灵，听到莫关山这么说，他真的觉得自己的小情人又气人又可爱。他无奈的笑了笑，把手中扭动的成人用品关掉丢到一边，然后捏着莫关山的下巴，把他的脸扭向自己，“那就慢慢习惯。”说完不等莫关山反应，直接伸着舌头捅进了莫关山的嘴巴。

“唔……嗯！”莫关山刚刚高潮过，本就没什么力气，在贺天的气势下他也有些畏缩，所以除了发出可怜兮兮的呻吟声什么都做不到。

贺天把莫关山的嘴巴扫荡了一遍。

两个人分开的时候，莫关山的脸已经红的像一颗番茄。他还剩下最后一丝理智来维护自己的尊严，在贺天的默许下一把推开贺天，“我……这是我的自由！ 

“哦~”贺天玩味的看着莫关山。

莫关山感觉自己像被警察盯上的小偷，瞬间心虚又害怕。

“你还真是个朝天椒，现在是又红又辣。”

“你TM少废话！”

“OK，少说多做，莫哥我懂。”说着，贺天拉着莫关山的脚裸，直接进入了莫关山的身体。

“贺狗鸡！！”

“怎么样，是不是比它好用。”说着贺天瞥了一眼躺在地上可怜兮兮的成人用品。

“你……你闭嘴！”莫关山实在没经历过比今天更尴尬的事情，他只能侧过头不看贺天，觉得还不够，他自暴自弃的躺倒床上，然后用胳膊遮住脸。

“我可是很生气的，小辣椒。”贺天一向是以欺负莫关山为乐，本来心中的不快，看着莫关山羞臊的样子，基本已经全部消散。“你心里就不愧疚吗，我对你这么真诚，你怎么能背叛我呢。”

“我……”莫关山其实心里多多少少也有点虚，毕竟贺天说的没错。他很少主动，想到贺天对他一向是又亲又舔，做这种事往往是以莫关山舒服为主，有时候贺天甚至像是个服务人员，只要莫关山舒服了，他自己没有满足也不会多说什么。莫关山反观自己，确实没主动过，甚至没给贺天口过。

其实他也不是嫌弃贺天脏，也不是下不去嘴，就是实在太害羞了。贺天这个骚货还喜欢做什么都开着灯，这就更让莫关山手足无措，除了做一个任人鱼肉的乖乖仔之外，他真的不知道该怎么办。

现在发生了这种事，莫关山往日积攒的愧疚被挖掘了出来，他还捂着脸，但最终鼓起了勇气，支支吾吾的说道。“我……我可以……听你的……”

得到了想要的回答，贺天露出得逞的笑容。“好吧，我不为难你。”说着贺天把自己从莫关山的身体里拿出来，然后翻身躺倒莫关山的身边。

本以为贺天就这样放过了他，莫关山偷偷庆幸。结果他躺在床上说了一句，“今天你主动，坐上来，动给我看。”

莫关山惊讶的脸都不遮了，他转头质疑的看着贺天，“狗鸡……你别太过分。”

“我哪里过分，你都可以用成人用品做，难道我这真的还不如一个假的，我一定是天底下最可悲的男人了。”一边说着，一边还故意做出委屈巴巴的表情。

这么多年来，莫关山是逐渐被贺天磨的没脾气，只要这个超大幼稚鬼一撒娇，莫关山就可以轻易改变自己的原则。

“你把我当成成人用品，该怎么做怎么做，来吧。”说着，贺天张开手臂，做出一副任人宰割的模样。

莫关山忍不住被他逗乐，然后想了想，丢人就丢人吧，反正在他面前也没少干丢人事。于是一咬牙，从床上爬起来，坐到了贺天的身上。

“你……你别看我。”莫关山最后的倔强。

“好好好。”说着贺天假模假样的捂住了自己的眼睛。

莫关山也懒得深究他到底是不是真的看不见，就当他看不到吧。然后扶着贺天的“儿子”，慢慢的把他放到自己的身体里。

贺天当然是假的看不见，这种画面，这辈子能看见几次，他怎么可能不看。

此时的莫关山，穿着贺天的黑色T恤，正侧着身子摆弄着身后的东西，他的侧脸带着害羞的红晕，还有对情欲的隐忍，诱惑又可爱。

“为什么穿我的衣服？”贺天问道。

与此同时，莫关山终于把贺天的东西放到了自己的身体里，听到贺天这样问，他一下僵住了。

“嗯？”见莫关山发愣，贺天轻轻动腰撞了他一下。

“唔……”莫关山情不自禁的发出声音，然后条件反射的瞪了贺天一眼。

这一眼在贺天的眼里，娇嗔又妩媚。

“草！你别变大！”

“你回答我。”

“你……你别明知故问！”

“哦？”贺天转了转眼珠，一脸坏人的表情，“我不知道。”

“你不知道个屁！少废话。”

“我真的不知道，告诉我吧，好莫哥。”糖和鞭子灵活运用的贺天抬手摸了摸莫关山的脸颊，对莫关山做出了适时的安抚。

莫关山下意识的蹭了蹭贺天的掌心，然后犹犹豫豫又结结巴巴的说道，“想……想……想你行了吧！”

啊……满意了。

>>>

后来？后来自然是干了个爽。喜闻乐见，无需赘述。

“这个怎么办？”贺天拎起地上躺了好几个小时可怜兮兮的“电动小兄弟”对莫关山发出了灵魂拷问。

“……”莫关山埋在被子里，十分不满的说，“丢掉！丢掉行了吧！”

“你喜欢也可以留着。”

“我……喜欢个p！”

“但只能在我面前用。”

“丢掉！！！！！！”

-end-


End file.
